


An Eventuality

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Mech Preg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-<br/>8. Sold!verse: Dion/Orion/Megatron -assassination attempt<br/>66. Sold verse: Megatron/Optimus -getting an heir</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eventuality

Optimus felt the knife push into his line, just shy of pricking it before the femme was pulled off of him, and thrown across the room. She hit the wall and fell down strutlessly onto the floor. 

Megatron growled, and advanced on the femme. She would have torn him limb from limb if Dion had not stepped between them. “We need to question her. We need to know who sent her.” 

Dion’s cool words stopped Megatron short. The large femme growled, but stopped where she was, hands clenching together. Anger radiated off of her, even when Optimus finally allowed himself up, and moved into her arms. 

“I was not hurt, my bonded. It is fine,” Optimus said with as much calmness as he could muster. 

“No, it’s not fine, Optimus,” Dion said. “The medic should look you over anyways.” He tied up the mech, and finally the palace guards came rushing in, and stopped short under the glare of the Lady High Protectress. 

“Had you taken any longer my consort would have been offlined,” She snapped, watching as the femmes bowed low. 

“We are sorry, mistress. The alarm was never tripped. Had your consort not---” 

“I don’t care what your excuse is. Someone fetch the medic,” she snapped. 

“My bonded, I am fine,” Optimus tried again, his plating quivered with distress.

ooooooo

Despite telling his bondeds that he felt fine Optimus really felt unsettled. He had for sols, well before the attack. His spark jittered and protested, whirling in his chest at a faster rate than normal, at least it felt that way.

“Just lay back,” the little mint green medic said to him, flashing him a smile. “I want to check your spark. How are you feeling?” 

“Agitated,” Optimus said. “I guess that is to be expected.” 

“All things considered, it is,” Softmend said. She scanned his spark, and then stopped, frowned, and then scanned him again. “Oh, Consort. This is wonderful! You are carrying!” 

“What?” Optimus did not believe his audials. They had tried for so long. “I am? Are you sure?” 

“The scan does not lie, Consort.” 

Optimus shook, “Get my bondeds. Get them now. Please. Please!” 

Softmend nodded, and one of her assistance hurried away, “They will be here soon, Consort. Calm yourself. It’s not good for the sparkling to worry so much. They will be here soon, and they will be pleased with your news. We are truly blessed today.” 

Optimus nodded, looking dazed. “We are. I’ve waited so long. I never thought this sol would come.” 

Softmend mad a happy little noise, “You will make a good carrier. Your sparkling will be very, very lucky.”


End file.
